Operation: Fangirl Raid
by grungekitty
Summary: Me, Htgr8 and Tauria all are writing this! Summary: one night while bored, Grungekitty comes up with a plan. and with the help of Ht and Tauria, they all insure the perfect plan to kidnap the monkey team and make off with the objects of their fangirlyness! Join them as they break multiple laws across multiple planets and act pretty frik'n crazy!
1. Fangirl With a Plan

**hi! so this is a cowrite one!**

**each chapter will switch between me, Tauria, and Htgr8!**

**minus the first an last chap, it'll be equally written by me, Ht and Tauria**

**and Ht calls me GK!**

**just so you don't get too lost**

**also, we all got to chose one unreal talent**

**I got hacking**

**Tauria chose super persuasion**

**and Ht got being a ship pilot**

**ok!**

**let's get to they fun! XD**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Fangirl...With a Plan!

I lay in my bed staring at what I believe would have been a ceiling had my room not been pitch black. I was dead tired, but not falling asleep. My fan hummed it's usual noise that I couldn't sleep with out as it cooled my unnaturally hot body temperature. I turned on my right side, my usual sleeping position. My ear hurt against the pillow, something that happened from time to time. Was that light outside? What time was it? Checking my phone, 3:34, no...wasn't light, just my eyes being stupid!

Sighing, I turned on my back again, my right side freezing, and my left heated like a radiator. To distract myself from the uncomfortableness, I turned to my favorite falling asleep past time

the monkey team,

particularly a certain red one that I fangirl to the ends of the earth.

I thought of everything from fanfic ideas to what I would say to him, then and idea crossed my mind. Me, being incredibly bored, decided to entertain the thought. It escalated quickly.

I babbled nonsense to anyone that wasn't in my head, but to me, a carefully thought out plan was forming.

"I'll need a pilot...HTGR8!" I said sitting up "and Tauria! Tauria will be our persuasion! I'll be the hacker, and together we'd get this done in a snap."

I leaped out of bed and reached for my laptop, decorated in pick tiger print duct tape. I opened Wordpad and began typing like no tomorrow. I didn't even turn my fan off.

Pretty soon, I had all fourteen steps of "Operation: Fangirl Raid" and a list of supplies we'd need for it, typed down.

and the emails went out.

* * *

**let's go nuts!**

**-grungekitty**


	2. Transportation

**Hi yas! (I say that a lot don't I?) I hope you didn't skip over that last part.**

**Ha, ha, muaha, MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ahem, I don't know where, or why that came *evil grin* but never the less, let's get started with this chapter**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Chapter 2  
Transportation

I sighed as I looked over the list Grungekitty gave me.

_Transportation?_ I thought _How am I going to find transportation to Shuggazoom?_

Of course, once I did find it, it would be totally worth it. I mean, our plan to kidnap the Hyper force was so well thought out, and practically perfect.

Except for the fact that none of us could spell chlorophyll.

But we still had an awesome plan!

I looked around the loading dock that I was at. I saw one ship in particular that caught my eye. It was called the "Ulysses S. Banana Boat", obviously belonging to some delusional women. I smiled, mostly because I already knew that one of my comrades knew how to hotwire/hack the ship so I could fly us to Shuggazoom.

What? If we were going to commit a crime on Shuggazoom, we might as well commit one on Earth too.

"GK! Tar!" I whispered to Grungekitty and Tauria, who were acting causal and talking about random subjects (Like unicorns, cupcakes, etc.)

"You found one?" Grungekitty asked, standing beside me

"Yeah" I answered, poking my head around the few crates where we were hidden "It's right there" I pointed to the ship that would take us to Shuggazoom

"Unlocked?" she asked

"Yeah, and it has no defense systems, so hot wiring should be easier for you"

"You mean, besides the outer ones when it's actually in motion?" she asked

"Yep" I answered "You think you can get it?"

"Of course I can hack something named the 'Ulysses S. Banana Boat'! It's like you don't even know me" she replied, and then Tauria started to giggle

"I wonder why it's called the 'Ulysses S. Banana Boat'?" Tauria asked

GK shrugged "Maybe she was crazy"

"Or maybe they were drunk" I offered

"Whatever" she replied as she lazily swatted her hand in my direction

"Whichever one works" Tauria said "So we know what ship to take?"

"Yep" I replied

"Tauria, do you think you can get the guard schedule from that guy over there?" GK asked, pointing to a man in an uniform

"Yeah" Tauria nodded, and she walked over to the guy standing a few yards away from us

GK and I watched as Tauria walked up to the guard. She started talking to him like it was an everyday thing, and then the guard left. A few minutes after he came back with a piece of paper. He handed it to Tauria, then she came back.

"Got it" she said

"Wow" I replied, I still couldn't believe how persuasive Tauria was

**Later that night...**We all arrived at the loading dock once again, decked out in our ninja suits, Tauria carrying a big black bag full of things we needed **(AN: Call them what you want, I'll call them ninja suits ~*~ Htgr8 ~*) **We could barely be seen by each other in the darkness, much less be seen by anyone else.

"You ready?" I asked my partners-in-crime

"Yep" Grungekitty replied, cracking her knuckles through her black, and fingerless, fishnet gloves "Let's do this thing"

We all proceeded to the Ulysses S. Banana Boat, where I opened the door and let the other two in. Grungekitty took the controls and proceeded to hot wire the ship.

Once the Banana Boat was ready to go, I took my rightful place at the wheel. I was a great pilot, and that's one of the reasons why I was incorporated into the plan. That and my really awesome stealth skills (I mean, the others did too, but still...)

I sighed as I took the Banana Boat out of the dock and into the sky _We're finally on our way! _I thought excitedly.

"Are we there yet?" Grungekitty asked in an annoying tone

"We won't be there for another two hours!" I yelled over my shoulder

"Glad I brought games then" Tauria smiled

* * *

**Yay! You know, I freaking love this idea that we've come up with in our minds!**

**Seriously, it started with one conversation, and BAM, we started writing the fic. I can't wait until the end, and the main plot!**

**Just stick with us, it will be great!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

**P.S. I really love murder sammiches, don't know why I told people that, but hey, I'm weird :P**


	3. Spying

**TAURIA'S ON G+ WITH US!**

**We're all just awesome peoplez aren't we? ^v^**

**anyway, here's my first **_**real **_**chap!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Spying

I peered through the bushes, watching each light I could see coming out of the super robot, with an inhuman amount of focus. With Tauria finishing off getting the last of our supplies and Ht working on making triple sure that the Ulysses S. Banana Boat was ready to go, I was left to the task of deciding the best time to strike.

I wasn't even sure if Antauri _did_ in fact sleep, but sure enough, at about 10, his lights went out.

Gibson's lab however, didn't go dark until 2 in the morning. I saw the Lab lights go off, then the hallway lights go on for a moment, then back off, continuously for a bit. Until his room lite up. The lights stayed on for a moment, then turned off. And stayed off after that.

Since he had followed this routine for the last two nights, I assumed that this was typical. I added an hour for Gibson to actually fall asleep, and decided that we should strike at 3 AM.

With my mission completed, I headed back to Ht and the Ulysses S. Banana Boat to report.

"3 AM" I said as I approached

"THREE AM!?" Ht yelled in disbelief

"Blame Gibson! he's the one up late in his lab!" I said

"ok...Whatever, let's go get some food" Ht said, shrugging off her shock for the sake of her stomach

"LET'S TRY HOVER BURGERS!" Tauria yelled

"YEAH!" me and Ht agreed

* * *

**well that was pretty short...**

**oh well, we'll go more in depth after prepping, when we go to the actual heist ^v^**

**also, next chapt is going back in time to when Tauria was getting supplies**

**-grungekitty**


	4. Shopping

**Hiya everybody! It's my turn now! XD**

**So, I'm covering the supplies and finding of Jinmay part of Operation Fangirl Raid ^^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Tauria**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Shopping

_Earlier that Day_

I bit my lip, unsure of exactly where in Shuggazoom to start shopping. It was a bit hard to navigate on a planet I had never been to before… especially since I couldn't exactly use GPS. And the show never really shows you the entire city. Just bits and pieces. Hell, they don't even show you the whole ROBOT.

I didn't really want to ask for directions, but finally, I decided I had no choice. Doing my best to remember which Shuggazoomian citizens were approachable, I glanced around. Finally, I spotted Mr. Gakslapper's. I remembered he was a pretty good friend of the Monkey Team, and pretty nice.

I walked over to his stand and waved to him. "Hi!"

"Hello. I've never seen you around before…" he looked me over.

I gave him a sweet smile. Part of the persuasion technique was to look _totally _innocent. "I'm a tourist. And I was wondering where exactly I could go shopping at?"

"It depends on what you're looking for," he said.

"Cleaning supplies, duct tape, and rope."

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh! After cleaning my ship, I was going to head over to the Zone of Wasted Years… y'know, for the thrills?" I grinned, lying through my teeth.

"You really shouldn't go into the Zone. It's very dangerous," the restaurant owner advised.

"Probably not," I shrugged. "But I've been all over the universe in search of awesome thrills. The Zone is on my list, and I am _determined _to check it off!"

He shook his head, and pointed me in the right direction. I thanked him and headed in the direction he had pointed.

Arriving in the store, I frowned slightly. _Now how am I going to justify the chlorophyll to the people at the register? I don't know if they would buy the cleaning supplies excuse…_

I shrugged. Oh well. Hopefully I would be persuasive enough that they wouldn't ask. The others were counting on me!

Then I was struck with a brilliant idea.

I would steal the chlorophyll! After all, we were already monkeynapping five monkeys and kidnapping Chiro and Jinmay. What was one more crime to the list? We also hotwired the ship, but hey, who's counting?

First, I picked up the duct tape and rope, and then tried to figure out how to steal the chlorophyll. Finally deciding on a method, I removed anything that would be picked up by the shoplifting scanner. I stuffed it my oversized hoodie pocket, and headed up to the register. I paid for the stuff, and crossed my fingers that the scanners wouldn't go off.

I made it out without tripping the scanner, and breathed a quick sigh of relief. I headed back to the ship, dropping off the stuff.

"Hi," Ht called.

"Hi!" I said, grinning. "Gotta go find Jinmay!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I called, and then headed back into the city.

Now for the mental debate.

I _could _ask Mr. Gakslapper for her location, saying that I wanted a guide… but he was already suspicious enough about the cleaning supplies and other stuff.

_Or _I could say that I wanted to meet Jinmay. After all, she was the girlfriend of Chiro, and was much less busy then they were.

Deciding on that course of action, I tapped on my thigh nervously. Who the hell was I going to ask?

Well, first I was going to need a pen and a notebook. I had the pen part covered (I _always _had a pen and pencil around… it was a habit from when I used to write my stories on paper), but the notebook part I did _not_ have covered.

I snagged a notebook from a different store – just in case – and paid for it. No need to steal anything else… well, not yet at least. Speaking of which, I'd have to ask the girls if we should get souvenirs since we couldn't exactly show the monkeys off…

I shook my head. I was supposed to be in _professional _fangirl mode, not crazy tourist mode.

Then, I looked around for anyone ask-worthy.

Finally, I spotted the Mr. Cheepers guy.

_What _is _his name? _I thought, frowning slightly. Oh well. I'd find out momentarily.

I walked over to where he was and smiled.

"Hi! What's your name?" I asked brightly, playing the role of dumb tourist.

"Ned," he replied, peering at me through his red framed glasses. "And this is Mr. Cheepers," he said, referring to the giant stuffed penguin in his arms.

I refrained from asking what the significance of the penguin was. I would find out another day.

"Hiya Ned!" I greeted him, grinning. "I had a question for ya!"

"Yes?"

"I've been traveling around, getting autographs from famous people on the planets I've been visiting, and I was hoping to get Jinmay's! She doesn't seem as busy as the rest of the Hyper Force. Would you happen to know where she lives?"

The man shrugged, before having a quick conversation with his penguin. Then he relayed the directions to me, and I thanked him.

Now I knew where Jinmay was. I would stop by for a quick look at the house, and then go back to report my success.

* * *

**Well, that's that XP**

…**we're getting to be quite the troublemakers, aren't we?**

**Wanted on two planets… isn't this great?**

**~Tauria**


	5. Entering and Breaking

**Yay it's my turn again!**

**Like I've said before, I'm really enjoying this idea so far!**

**Before, I would just **_**think **_**about kidnapping SPRX (you should've heard my conversations with GK) , but now, our awesome team of wanted criminals (that's what I'm calling us, don't ask, just go with it), is actually putting complex thought into how it would **_**actually **_**happen.**

**This is just so much fun!**

**:)**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Chapter 5  
Entering and Breaking

Grungekitty, Tauria, and I walked back to the Banana Boat with our smiles full of joy and our bellies full of hoverburgers (seriously they were AMAZING!). I took in the city. It was beautiful, even in the dimming sunlight. I really hadn't gotten to see it, due to the fact that I was making triple sure that no one would see our ship. I had even gotten to meet Mr. Gackslapper! That was cool. Course, he kept telling us not to go into the Zone of Wasted Years...don't know why.

Now we had to get ready for our actual heist. Then wait some more. I may have not mentioned this before, but I am REALLY impatient. Even if I'm waiting for the school bell to ring in less than a minute, I'm squirming in my seat.

The three criminals, as I liked to call them, walked back onto the ship. I flopped down on one of the chairs near the back, and closed my eyes. _This is going to take forever_ I thought.

My thoughts swirled, I wasn't even sure if I was hearing my characters or if it was Grungekitty and Tauria. I drifted, off to somewhere...

"Ht! Wake up!" Grungekitty yelled

"I want a pony!" I yelled, unaware that I was in a dream

"What the...WAKE-UP!" Grungekitty yelled in a black outfit with her hair tied behind her "We need to go here soon!"

"Oh" I sighed, it was time to go

"Wait, it's time to go?" I asked

"Um...yeah!? COME ON! GET DRESSED!" Grungekitty yelled as she threw a bundle of black clothing at me.

"Huh" I said as I grabbed the clothing and went into the ship's bathroom, "I guess I had fallen asleep"

"No #### Sherlock! Now get dressed!" Grungekitty said, placing her ninja mask on, completing her black outfit.

As I proceeded to the bathroom, I bumped into Tauria walking out, fully dressed.

"Sorry" Tauria and I said in unison, Grungekitty laughing her butt off at us.

I shook my head, then I entered the bathroom, and got ready. I put my hair up in a ponytail, now all I needed to do was put on my ninja mask.

Once my ninja mask was on, I went to the two other girls. They were standing in their outfits as well. I was glad the outfits had touches that let me distinguish one from the other.

"Are we all ready?" I asked

"You bet!" Grungekitty chirped

"Well let's get moving!" I said

I stood outside of my victim's house. In just a few minutes, she would be in captivity. I breathed slowly. Even though I know from outside she couldn't hear me breathing, but I was practicing for when I infiltrated the house.

"I'm here" I whispered to my walkie-talkie

"We're almost to the objective" Grungekitty whispered back

I sighed. I was hoping that this wouldn't take forever, I mean, we were right here!

"We're here!" Grungekitty said over the walkie-talkie "Starting to hack the systems!"

"Ok, tell me when you're in" I said

"A good plan requires patience! if you rush this, it'll be a train wreck!" Grungekitty warned

I waited a few more minutes, this was actually good prepping time, I figured out how to get into Jinmay's house.

"We're in!" Tauria came through with after a few more moments.

That was my cue to start, slowly, but surely, I sneaked around to the backdoor of Jinmay's house. I used my universal lockpick, (that GK made, of course)

I was hoping it would work. But my brain started to wander into the lands of "what if". I started to doubt that we would pull this off. My heart kept telling my brain to shut up and get on with it.

I heard the door click, and I turned the knob. It swung open. I smiled with satisfaction.

_I shouldn't have doubted GK _I thought, shaking my head, almost chuckling to myself.

Then I remembered where I was.

I slipped into Jinmay's room. She was sound asleep...er, shut down. I looked around, making sure that the coast was clear. It was.

I tiptoed over to Jinmay. She was lying on her side.

_Easy enough _I thought as I cracked my knuckles, ready to dismantle Jinmay's power source.

* * *

**Step Three is completed! Or is it?**

**Nah, I'm kidding**

**I thought about some random stuff while writing this**

**Don't know why, but hey,**

**I'm super weird with my thoughts**

**Anyways, my chapter is done!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	6. Hack Attack

**ok, a little messed up timeline again!**

**this is a little confusing with three different POV's**

***anime sweat-drop***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Hack Attack

"ok, now we have to split up!" I said "Ht, you have Jinmay's address memorized right?"

"RIGHT!" She said with a dumb smile

"Are you sure? Cause if you get lost, this whole thing's going south!" I explained as if I were lecturing a child

"No." She said as he smile fell

"Here!" Tauria said as she magically found a pencil on her person and grabbed a notebook she had gotten earlier.

She quickly jotted down the address she herself had memorized, then ripped the sheet out and handed it to Ht.

"ok" she said as she skipped away

"NINJA MODE!" I quietly called out to her, reminding her that she needed to be stealthy

Then she stopped skipping and jumped into the shadows.

"That's why I gave her the simple job" I whispered to Tauria, who quietly giggled.

Then we were on our way. Sticking to the shadows of Shuggazoom, we made our way in silence. It wasn't too hard to locate the giant super robot.

"I'm here" Ht said over walkie-talkie

I reached for mine and clicked the button.

"We're almost to the objective" I said to the microphone inside the devise

I knew how inpatient Ht was, so I respond quickly. Finally, me and Tauria reached the foot of the huge robot.

"It looks bigger in person." Tauria said in amazement

"no time to stare" I said running up and opening the computer on the foot

Then I reached for the walkie-talkie and clicked the button.

"We're here!" I said, starting up the computer "Starting to hack the systems!"

"Ok, tell me when you're in" Ht said

I sighed at her impatience

"A good plan requires patience! If you rush this, it'll be a train wreck!" I decided to say

I waited for an annoyed reply, none came. So I cracked my knuckles and got to work.

"let's see what we got here!" I said as I lazily passed to walkie-talkie to Tauria

I could just hear punk-rock music playing in my head as I did my awesomeness. To the tune of an imaginary concert I typed. it was no easy feat! Gibson was quite the programmer, but regardless, every system has a hole! It was only a matter of time before...

_click_

"We're in" I said to Tauria as I opened the door

"We're in!" she repeated over the walkie-talkie, as she followed me in

my heart raced as we neared the transport tubes...we were doing this...and we were getting far!

* * *

**^v^**

**my imaginary unreal talent! XD**

**now back to helping with Ht's Chap!**

**THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!**

**-grungekitty**


	7. Battery Changing time!

**Hi! I'm ba-A-ck!**

**Gosh, this story is so FUN to write XD**

**~Tauria**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Battery Changing Time!

My stomach was a knot of nervousness, and my heart pounded in my ears. The Robot was oddly silent, making me paranoid. My brain would occasionally fool me into thinking I heard something, causing me to emit a tiny squeak.

Grungekitty lightly slapped my arm. "Shut up before I chlorophyll _you_."

I gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry," I whispered quietly. "Paranoia."

"Alright, you go to Antauri's room, and I'll go to Sprx's," she told me. "You got everything you need?"

I nodded, saluting her. "Aye, aye, Captain," I grinned at her, before ducking into a transport tube.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming at the sudden sensation of being whooshed upwards. Man, how did the monkeys and Chiro _do_ this every day?

I crept silently as I could down to Antauri's door. I was thankful they had nameplates on each of their doors. I slipped into Antauri's room, sticking in the shadows.

I bit back a groan when I realized he was on his back. I crossed my fingers in hope that he was a heavy sleeper, and with light fingers, I rolled him over onto his side. Quickly slipping back into the shadows, I waited to see if he would wake up.

Luck was on my side, for he showed no sign of stirring. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, creeping back to the silver monkey's side.

I rubbed my hands together. "Time to change his batteries…" I whispered, with maniacal glee, mentally cackling.

Then I made a weird face. What the hell was I doing?

Back on task.

I began to carefully undo his battery pack to access the small battery within, being as light fingered as possible, so as not to disturb the sleeping – er, shut down – monkey.

As I did so, my thoughts carried me to thinking about how we were actually going through with this!

Yeah, sure, I'd always entertained the thought of meeting my second TV show obsession in recent years, but I had never thought I would actually do it! I was still having trouble believing that we had gotten _this _far!

Then, the battery pack popped off. I removed the battery, and shoved it in my pocket. I put the pack back on Antauri, and tied him up – just in case of a back up power source.

I grinned.

I'd done it!

* * *

**That was really fun to write XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did :D**

**~Tauria**


	8. An Unruly Task

**Hey I'm back!**

**And I'm very hyper**

**I apologize for any weird authors notes... :P**

* * *

Chapter 8  
An Unruly Task

I sighed in relief after I had disabled Jinmay's power source. My part of the plan was done.

_Well... _I thought _mostly done._

I had one task left to do.

Get Jinmay back to the rendezvous point.

Which I was dreading.

I mean, no one would think anything of me carrying a robot girl to a ship hidden a few minutes away

_Yeah complete lie _I thought shaking my head, softly saying I was stupid for even thinking that thought.

First I needed to contact Grungekitty and Tauria and tell them that I had accomplished my task.

"Ht here, I accomplished my task" I whispered, almost yelping through the walkie-talkie, but I decided against it, knowing that the others may have not chlorophylled the whole team yet.

I waited a moment

"SPRX's is _mine_!" Grungekitty finally said, informing me that she had gotten the red monkey

"Good" I said "Should I bring Jinmay to the rendezvous point?"

"uh, _DUH_!" she whisper yelled

I quickly picked up Jinmay. Still unsure of how I was going to do this.

Then an idea popped into my head, and I smirked **(AN: Not a SPRX smirk, but hey you might laugh at something about this later. **_**(OTHER A/N: Yes...She knows what's going to be in my chappy ;) -grungekitty)**_** What the? What are you doing here!? **_**(OTHER A/N: stealing yourz thunder XP-grungekitty)**_** LEAVE!~*~ Htgr8 ~*).**

This was going to be so good!

* * *

**That... was... random**

**Oh well!**

**CHEF DON'T JUDGE!**

**:P**

**I warned you before!**

**I AM REALLY HYPER!**

**And super happy!**

**I'm with my bestie, and she just fell asleep! GRRRR!**

**We didn't even get to make cookies D: WHY COOKIES WHY?!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	9. Smirking Success

**:P**

**hi**

**XD**

**moving on!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Smirking Success

Tauria nodded, saluting me.

"Aye, aye, Captain," she grinned before ducking into a transport tube.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the red transport tube. To SPRX's room I went. Me, being paranoid double checked everything I needed. I was good.

Then the sudden feeling of the transport tube lifting me over took my body. HOLY SHIZNITZ!

This...Is...AWESOME!

It was like a roller coaster ride or something! I was barely able to keep the delightful scream in my throat. I was a total adrenaline junkie!

It wasn't too hard to find my way to SPRX's room, and once I did, I needed a moment.

Laying on that bed was _THE _SPRX! The red monkey that was just so awesome. The one I fangirled so much, I came up with this whole plan.

I smiled and pulled out my chlorophyll rag and walk over to him.

"Ht here, I accomplished my task" Ht whispered nervously over the walkie-talkie

I was thankful that she didn't yelp. I decided reply to her _after_ I chlorophyll SPRX. I pulled the rag out and placed it over the red monkey's mouth.

I saw his eyes shoot open for a moment, his body sensing that something was up. However they didn't stay open for long. I saw then gently close after a few mear seconds.

I smirked at my work. something I got from him believe it or not.

It's not that I didn't smirk before, I actually had a pretty good one. I used it whenever I was talking, thinking, or singing about something more on the edgy and rebellious side. It's just that I became more hyper aware of it after I fell in love with SPRX's smirk. I spent some time in the mirror perfecting it. It didn't take long, as I said, it was already pretty good. I also used it more after that. You'd be surprised at how many places a good smirk'll fit!

Then I remembered Ht!

I pulled out my walkie-talkie and clicked the button.

"SPRX's is _mine_!" I said, with my smirk again, it was pretty fun to smirk when you're doing something like monkeynapping the most awesome character to ever grace existence!

"Good" she said "Should I bring Jinmay to the rendezvous point?"

"uh, _DUH_!" I whisper yelled

By her lack of a reply, I figured she knew it was a pretty dumb question. I have little patience with people that don't know what they're doing. Mostly, I hate stupid people, but Ht's not stupid...just _being_ stupid, there's a difference!

I reached for my rope and duct tape, ready to make sure that this awesome little monkey wouldn't wake up, surprise me, and get away.

it was true...SPRX's was _mine_!

* * *

**I had a good laugh while Ht was writing her chap XD**

**anyway, now to help Tauria! ^v^**

**this idea is SO. MUCH. FUN. XD**

**-grungekitty**


	10. Exhilaration

**Whoo! We're back! XD **

**This is a **_**really **_**short chapter, but oh freaking well. It was fun to write ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**~Tauria**

* * *

Chapter 10:  
Exhilaration

I was just finishing tying the last knot on the ropes around Antauri when Grungekitty showed up with Sprx in tow.

"How's it feel to be near the Monkey Team?" I asked quietly as I grinned at her, already knowing the answer. It was _exhilarating_. It was like an adrenaline rush, but with more squealing… at least, mentally.

"Freaking incredible! I just got to _touch _S-P-R-X-77, _and _I'm getting to _walk away_ with him!"

I grinned. "I know!" I squealed quietly. "This is so freaking _awesome_!"

She gave some quiet fangirl squeals, and I joined her. After a bit, she clapped her hands quietly.

"Alright, we need to focus. It's time to get Gibson and Otto."

I nodded, rubbing my hands together. "You're sure it'll be safe to leave the two of them alone?" I gestured to the tightly bound robot monkeys.

"They're tied up, gagged, passed out, and locked in a closet. What do you think is going to happen?"

"…they're the _Hyper Force_," I pointed out.

"And we're _crazy fangirls_," she pointed out. "Relax. I spent a week on carefully crafting this plan. There's only a few ways this could go wrong! And this isn't in this list."

"Okay, okay." _I just hope we're right on robotic monkey biology, and the chlorophyll doesn't wear off faster… _I frowned a little. This was no time to be expressing doubt! I still had two more objectives to get in that closet!

We split up, and I snuck into Otto's room, grabbing my chlorophyll and readying it.

We were _so _close.

* * *

**See? Short. But not as short as **_**Once Upon a Time **_**by Ht. XP **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! **

**~Tauria**


	11. Ninja Style

**Hmm... I don't have much to say**

**EVIL CUPCAKES WILL RULE THE WORLD SOME DAY! MUHAHAHAH!**

**Neil... shut up, we all know that you have an evil side, okay**

******~*~ Htgr8 ~***

* * *

Chapter 11  
Ninja Style

I smiled, even though this wasn't going to be easy, it would pay off in the end.

Now my task of our heist was to get back to the rendezvous point. I had my plan of how I would do it, but still, I was pretty nervous.

I quickly escaped out of the house, making sure to lock Jinmay's door, to make it look like she decided to take off randomly, maybe for some random robot party. I really didn't know why I would lock her door, I just felt the need to, like it needed to be done. I would feel safer if the door was locked.

_Just. Shut. UP! _A voice inside my head yelled _no one in the right mind would go to this much trouble on why they wanted to lock a door!_

I'd figure it'd be Nero, one of the many characters inside of my mind. I have my thoughts categorized, and Nero is annoyed by all my troubles.

I sighed _I should just get going. _

I quickly jumped into the bushes, shying away from any morsel of light. I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins. Even though it didn't sound as if it was a complicated task, it really was. Jinmay was pretty popular in Shuggazoom, and people would notice a girl, dressed in all black, holding Jinmay in her arms. I followed the pre-planned route from my head to the dot. I figured there would be no problem, most of the route was hidden by bushes and trees, unable to see by the normal eye.

I stopped, catching my breath for a few seconds. I heard something moving by the bushes.

I stuck my head out just for a moment.

A Shuggazoomian couple was walking around.

_Wait, a couple was walking around at 3:18 in the morning? _I thought _Who would do that?_

But sure enough, there was a couple. They were pretty young, maybe a few years older than myself, but definitely not older than 20. I was praying silently that they would not hear me.

A voice came on my walkie-talkie

"Otto and Gibby are under wraps" she said cheerfully.

I quickly grabbed at my walkie-talkie, and turned the blasted device a little lower than it was before (I made sure it wasn't too loud, I mean, this IS a heist, you know). I held my breath and closed my eyes, praying to the cupcake lord that made everything go right in my life, that they didn't just hear my radio.

The couple neared my location. I squeezed my eyes shut so hard that tears started to form.

_Please, please, please don't hear me random people _I thought over and over.

I heard the couple stop right beside me. I hoped they couldn't hear my heart pound, I hoped they couldn't hear my thoughts. I was scared, even more adrenaline pumping through my veins.

The couple, after making out a few minutes (*barfs*) left. I sighed in relief, almost smiling to myself.

_That was a close call _I chuckled silently.

I called GK and Tauria on my Walkie-talkie

"I wished you would have waited five minutes" I sneered, unable to control my anger, I mean, I could have been discovered!

"Oh well you're one to talk! I was _in Nova's room! _Lucky I had my volume down, like _you should of had it!_" GK shot back

"_I did_" I glared to the sky, I just was upset, and when I'm upset I get pretty emotional.

I shut off my walkie-talkie, unable to even hear anymore of what she had to say. I _was _almost _discovered_, and she didn't get that!

I picked up Jinmay, ready to get back to the rendezvous point.

* * *

**Yay!**

**You know, I worked really hard on the suspense of this chapter**

**I think it worked out pretty dang well ^V^**

**Then, we got a little fray between GK and I (don't worry, it wasn't real everyone)**

**But anyways, live long and prosper |\\/|**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


	12. The Dream Fairy

**BLAHBABABABAHCSHEBABABABARAW RMAMUEEEEM!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chapter 12  
The Dream Fairy

I snuck into the blue scientist's room. I had my chlorophyll ready again.

"second verse, same as the first" I mumbled, my love for music showing

I was so focused on napping this monkey, I wasn't watching my feet.

You'd think that since my room was so unkempt _I'd_ of all people be able to do this right! but NOOOOO!

Of course, I wasn't expecting to run into this issue in Gibson's room of all places! I was prepared for it in SPRX's room, but I guess that I just thought that Gibson would be the type of person to keep his room organised. I really should have realized that Gibson was a scientist, and like most scientist have their work area clean beyond reason, but their living area, a mess of work they bring home.

Long story short, I tripped.

On what, I'm unsure of, I never checked. Mostly because I was too preoccupied with the panicked rush of adrenaline I had when I heard Gibson stirring.

I flew off the ground and found my way to right beside his bed. I was _so_ glad I didn't squeak like I normally would have in that situation.

"Wha...what was that? who are you?" Gibson asked, barely able to make his eyes adjust to the little light there was.

I noticed how he didn't seemed panicked at the sight of me, a stranger in his room, or even mad that he was woken up. Then an idea struck me that was either going to work perfectly or doom me. But it was all I had so I rolled with it.

"I'm the dream fairy Gibson" I said in my most "fairy like" voice

Gibson just stared at me.

"The committee sent me! I was just picking up that ectoplasm they asked for, I'll be out of here in a minute, go back to sleep" I said, think awfully quickly on my feet as to what might sound normal to a half dreaming scientist.

He must of been dreaming of making something nameless for some "committee", because some form of relaxation crossed his face.

"ok then, it's on the shelf I believe" he muttered as his head plopped down on the pillow

I silently sighed in relief as I pulled the chlorophyll out and put it on his mouth. After his breath slowed, I laughed a little at how that worked. I grabbed some of my rope and duct tape and quickly bound the light sleeper and left to meet Tauria.

Tauria was already waiting by the open closet door, three robot monkey's already inside. I lightly tossed Gibson in, and grinned at her.

"You ready to take on Chiro?" I asked, closeting the door

"course I am" she beamed

"alright, last objectives! let's go!" I said as I headed for Nova's room

Then I stopped in the doorway.

"OH!" I squeaked "almost forgot!"

I reached for my walkie-talkie and pressed the button.

"Otto and Gibby are under wraps" I said cheerfully, very happy at all the success we'd had so far.

* * *

**end!**

**sorry for the authors note up there!**

**'Livia went crazy!**

**-grungekitty**


	13. I Wasn't Ready

***cough, cough, cough* **

**There. Now that that's out of my system, let's get writing! ^.^**

**~Tauria**

* * *

Chapter 13:  
...I Wasn't Ready

I crept through the hallway until I reached Chiro's door. I was so relieved that all of this was going off without a hitch! Truth be told, after the happiness had worn off from the fact we _were going to meet the Hyper Force_, I had been pretty nervous. After all, we were _only _going to steal an interstellar spaceship, fly to Shuggazoom, _sneak aboard the Super Robot_, and _monkeynap the Hyper Force_. None of which were easy tasks. And in the process, we broke dozens more rules, laws, general moral code, etc.

But now that we were doing this, it was going _perfectly_. The adrenaline I had gotten from the plan had come back tenfold, and it was only powered more by the fear of possibly getting caught.

I grinned. _Like that will happen! Everything else has gone _perfectly_! _

Slipping into Chiro's room, I was surprised by how neatly everything was kept. For a teenage boy, his room sure was clean.

I tip-toed through the shadows, my eyes darting to his bed. He was a toss-and-turner that was for sure. I only hoped he was as deep a sleeper as Antauri and Otto.

Reaching the side of his bed, I made to slip the chlorophyll covered rag over his nose and mouth, only, my hand slipped, causing the cloth to fall on his shoulder. And, of course, he had to turn over, covering the cloth with his side. I mentally groaned. This was _so _not turning out according to plan.

However, I couldn't let this stop me. As light fingered as possible, I gently touched the teen's shoulder, intending on giving him a gentle push - not enough to fully wake him - so he would roll back over, and I could grab the cloth.

_Shoulda packed extras_, I chided myself.

At my gentle touch, those sapphire blue eyes popped open. I gulped.

_Crap. _

"Hi," I said, making myself appear as innocent as possible. "You're dreaming."

He didn't appear to believe me. Unfortunately, he was one of those people who immediately awakened upon opening their eyes. "Yeah, right," he growled, jumping out of bed. I snatched my cloth, crouching defensively. _I really wish I'd taken those martial arts classes now... _

He lunged outwards with a defensive kick, and I rolled to the side, tightly clutching my cloth. My heart was pounding with excitement and fear. If I wasn't on the receiving end of this, this would be awesome! His next lunge caused a few things to be knocked over, causing a great crash. I sincerely hoped that Grungekitty had chlorophylled Nova by now, or we were ruined.

A few more lunges, kicks, and punches, and I was breathless. Now was _not _a great time for my asthma to act up, but there you have it! He had me backed into a corner.

"Where are the monkeys?!" he growled at me.

"In the waking world," I told him, intent on keeping up this charade for as long as possible.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What? I'm serious!"

In his moment of hesitation, however, I pounced, throwing him on to his back long enough for me to get the cloth over his mouth and let the chlorophyll do its job. Eventually the struggling died down, and he went limp.

I sighed. _Okay, so I wasn't as ready as I thought I was_.

Picking him up, I slowly managed to get him down to the closet the others were stored in. Of course, Grungekitty was already there, Nova passed out with the others. I breathed a sigh of relief. Good. I hadn't jeopardized the entire mission.

I gave her a sheepish smile as I slowly lowered Chiro down with the other five. "I wasn't as ready as I thought..." _Well, _that _was an understatement... _

"So I _heard_."

I gave her a flat look. I knew her well enough by now to know that something was up. "Okay, what's wrong?"

She pulled out a knife and grabbed Gibson. "I'll rant while we're waiting for Otto to wake up."

I nodded, grabbing Otto.

"Ht could've ruined this whole thing! I don't even ####ing know yet. She turned her walkie-talkie off!"

I gasped, with a frown.

"I know right?! I'm going to chew her ####ing head off the next time I ####ing see her! I swear, if this ####ing thing gets ruined because she felt like being a petty #####, I'm gonna stab her throat!" She paused, stopping to cool down.

I was glad. I knew that she would rant to blow off steam... and it was _extremely _good that she was ranting now, to me, and not back at the ship to Ht. That would _not _be good. Besides, I knew that she didn't mean the majority of what she said. Regardless, I was going to somehow ensure that Ht didn't do anything else that might make her mad... Assuming that our mission hadn't been jepordized, of course.

"Okay so, you heard me check with her right? I was all cheery, and everything, and then I get in Nova's room and Ht comes in all snippy... "you couldn't have waited five more minutes?"," Grungekitty said, in her best crude imitation of Ht's voice. "So then after I get Nova, I come back, still _moderately _nice, "well you're one to talk! I was in Nova's room! Lucky I had my volume down like _you _should've!' 'Cause I figured that she was upset because I came in at a bad time or something... which if she had her volume down, it wouldn't have been an issue!"

I nodded.

"Well, then she comes back and just snaps, "I did!", I'm pissed off to all ####ing hell right now. So I screamed back at her, "So what was your ####ing issue?!" and she doesn't respond. So I yelled at her again, "What the #### is your problem?! Where _are _you?!" And then I screamed into the walkie-talkie for about five minutes before I realized she ####ing turned her's off!"

I nodded again, giving her a sympathetic look. "I'm sure that if the mission was jeopardized, we'd have been caught before the end of your rant," I said comfortingly.

She started laughing, and I grinned.

"You and your magic Tauria powers," she grinned. "You always make me happy... or calm me down... or both. Probably more of both."

I gave a 'sad' look. "And I forgot my magic Tauria wand!"

"####it! And that would have been awesome!"

I grinned. "I know!"

"Hey! Maybe if we laugh loud enough, maybe Otto will wake up sooner!"

"Sounds like a plan," I grinned. _Though I hope it doesn't wake the others up too… _

* * *

**And, DONE! **

**XD That was a fun chapter. And I think it was my longest chapter in this story so far! I dunno... I don't have my word count on right now XP **

**~Tauria**


End file.
